The present invention is generally related to the field of data communications and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for tracking a transaction across a multi-hop network.
With the dawn of the information age, data transmission is accomplished via many existing data communications networks. These networks are created using various network technologies that constantly evolve as technical innovation occurs. Currently, data superhighways such as the Internet extend around the world. Individuals can access these networks by purchasing access from one of many existing service providers.
Other service providers may provide specialized services in addition to access to networks. For example, special data transfers may be facilitated, where such service providers bill clients based upon the nature of the data transfer and whether it was successful. In performing these data transfers, the service provider may employ a data communications protocol that does not facilitate tracking of a particular data transmission through the data communications network. Particularly, in the case where data is transmitted in packets, for example, it may also be desirable not to add any further overhead to the data packet for purposes of tracking data transmissions. Consequently, such communications protocols are not useful in situations where tracking of a transmission of a data packet that hops among various nodes of a data communications network is necessary.
In light of the foregoing, a system and method are provided for tracking a data transfer transaction across a multi-hop network. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the system includes a number of devices that conduct a data transfer transaction across the multi-hop network. The data transfer transaction may occur in one or more transfer segments. The number of devices generally include an origination device and a destination device. The system also includes a service device in communication with the number of devices.
The service device generates a globally unique transaction identifier that is associated with each data transfer transaction undertaken via the multi-hop network. Since there is no field included in the transferred data that facilitates tracking of the data transfer transaction, a tracking table is maintained in the service device to track the data transfer transaction from the origination device to the destination device. The tracking table is associated with the globally unique transaction identifier and includes information from the various devices involved in the data transfer transaction across the multi-hop network.
The present invention may also be viewed as a method for tracking a data transfer transaction across a multi-hop network. In this regard, the method comprises the steps of: conducting a data transfer transaction among a number of devices in the multi-hop network, the data transfer segment having at least one transfer segment across the multi-hop network, the devices including an origination device and a destination device; generating a globally unique transaction identifier associated with the data transfer transaction in a service device, the service device being in communication with the devices; and, maintaining a tracking table in the service device to track the data transfer transaction from the origination device to the destination device, the tracking table being associated with the globally unique transaction identifier.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.